In general, a QR code is a two-dimensional code of a matrix form that indicates information in black and white lattice patterns. The QR code is mostly used in Japan, and the name QR code was derived from a registered trademark Quick Response of Denso Wave. In particular, the QR code is two-dimensional barcode that has overcome a limited capacity of barcode that had been conventionally used a lot and has a format and contents extended from the conventional barcode. The QR code includes perpendicular and horizontal information, text data in addition to numbers can be stored in the QR code, and the QR code is utilized by reading the QR code using a digital camera or a dedicated scanner.
In other words, number information can be stored in common barcode in a one-direction. In contrast, the QR code can include more information because it has a two-dimensional form perpendicularly and horizontally, and text data, such as the alphabet and the Chinese characters, in addition to numbers can be stored in the QR code. Color may be stored in the QR code if the light and shade of the color can be determined. This QR code can include a maximum of 1817 Asian letters, such as a maximum of 7089 numbers, a maximum of 4296 ASCII letters, and a maximum number of 2953 in binary 8 bits. In particular, the QR code is advantageous in that it has a high recognition ratio and very fast processing speed.
However, there is inconvenience in that if a conventional QR code is sought to be recognized by a scanner at a distance of about 1 meter or 2 meters, a user has to bring the scanner close to the QR code and controls the QR code displayed on a screen of the scanner so that the QR code is matched with a recognition frame on the screen.
Furthermore, there was inconvenience in that if a plurality of two or more QR codes was sought to be scanned, a user had to perform processes of controlling the two or more QR codes according to a recognition frame, such as that described above, one by one individually using a scanner and pieces of information about the scanned QR codes had to be managed using a process of separately checking and storing the QR codes through such a process.